The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Echinacea plant botanically known as Echinacea x hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balevoelf’.
The new Echinacea cultivar is a novel seedling selection from ‘Cheyenne Spirit’, protected under a breeding method claim in U.S. Pat. No. 7,982,110, a segregating mix characterized by single-type inflorescences having a range of flower colors that include shades of red, orange, purple, scarlet, cream, yellow and white, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, upright growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during July 2014 in a controlled environment in Dayton, Oreg.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by in vitro shoot propagation since May 2015 in Dayton, Oreg. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.